A Date to Remember
by WarrickChopper
Summary: Marrick invites Gemma to a movie. But will she accept? DISCLAIMER: "Namesake" is the copyright of Isabelle Melançon and Megan Lavey.


_(((Out of character DISCLAIMER: "Namesake" is the copyright of Isabelle Melançon and Megan Lavey. This story/art is licensed under the Creative Commons as a attribution, non-commerical work. No profit is being made off this piece.)))_

Marrick took a deep breath. _Just do it, _he thought to himself. He had read so many books about this, as well as talked with Fred. It would be all right. Finally, he raised his hand and knocked at Gemma's door.

"Come in!" she called. Marrick opened the door to Gemma's room and gasped. She was still putting on her shirt! Thankfully, her back was turned to him while she did so. "Oh! I'm sorry – I didn't know -" Marrick stammered, and backed out of the room. Gemma jumped a little at his voice and turned around. Her face was flushed, but she was dressed at this point, except for not having done up the last few buttons of her blouse. He averted his eyes and put his hand on the doorknob, saying "I'll come back later."

"No, wait! Don't go, Marrick." Gemma implored. She gave a small apologetic smile. "I thought you were Adain coming back to tell me something. I apologize for making you uncomfortable."

"You certainly have no reason to apologize to me – it was a mistake," Marrick said. He glanced up. She still hadn't done up her shirt entirely. He tried not to stare. "I don't mind coming back." _This isn't going well._

"Oh Marrick, I always love it when you come to see me. Let's just put this behind us." She smoothed out her shirt and sat on her luxurious bed. Gemma's room was one of the nicest in Calliope, spacious with heavy antique furniture, including a small sofa and chairs surrounding a lacquered table, that made it a pleasant sitting room. It included a washbasin and large octagonal mirror for her toilet, but the room was dominated by an enormous four-poster bed elevated high off the floor and draped in a soft canopy. It was sitting on this huge bed now that she addressed him with a calm expression. "Please have a seat. What did you come to talk about?"

Marrick walked toward a cushioned armchair and began to turn it to face Gemma. But she interrupted his action. "Oh please, Marrick. You're such a good friend. Sit by me here," she patted the space next to her on the silky bed and smiled.

"Um, all right," he said cautiously. But wasn't it good manners not to refuse? He sat next to her on the bed. She stared at him happily. Her face was glowing from having recently been washed, and the hair around her face was still slightly damp, giving the illusion of perspiration. Gemma probably didn't know what kind of effect she was having on him, he thought. She was much shorter than he was, so he deliberately only looked at her face, knowing that with her shirt in the state it was that he would see much more if he looked down.

He cleared his throat. "Thanks. Actually, I was wondering," he began, clasping his hands together so that they did not shake, "if you would like to perhaps go out this evening? Perhaps to see a 'movie'? I've never been, and the air is very thick today, so probably my skin won't be very obvious in the dark."

"That's a lovely idea!" Gemma exclaimed. "Who else is going?"

"Well, uh, that's the thing," he continued. _This is the hard part._ "I thought that maybe, it could just be you and me?"

"Oh!" Emma exclaimed, casting her eyes downwards, her face coloring. She obviously understood what he meant. _Oh please please please please..._After a pause, she lifted her eyes to meet his.

"Yes, Marrick, that would be wonderful. What time were you thinking?" she said softly.

"Well, the sun sets at 6:14 today," he said. He had done his research. "So perhaps at 6:45? To be safe?"

"Absolutely." confirmed Gemma. Her smile was warm and inviting. "I'll be ready downstairs."

He gulped. "It's a date."

.

.

He tapped his feet nervously, leaning against the wall in the downstairs foyer. It was 6:43pm. He hadn't told anybody about what was going on, and hoped that it would stay that way. He wasn't sure he could bear teasing right now. With relief, he heard the clicking of Gemma's door opening and closing upstairs. But his relief soon turned to ice in the pit of his stomach, as he heard Gemma talking to Velma. He could have sworn he heard her say something about hair and he caught a snippet of "everything will be fine." Oh no. No no no.

But thankfully, he heard only one set of footsteps going down the carpeted spiral staircase. At the last bend he saw her. Gemma.

She took his breath away. She was wearing a dress – the first time he had seen her willingly in one. Earth fashions puzzled him in general, but this one did not. She looked radiant. And her hair was pulled up into something elaborate, doubtlessly Velma's work. She looked at him and smiled.

"You look so beautiful," he breathed. She blushed. "You are very handsome yourself," she said shyly.

"I, um, I got you something," he said stiltedly. _Be smooth, Marrick._

"What is it?" she asked curiously. Marrick pulled out his hands from behind his back.

"Chocolate covered gummy worms."

Gemma squealed. "Oh, my favorite! That was so thoughtful of you." His chest rose triumphantly. Yes! He did something right! Gemma put them in her purse and looked at him expectantly.

"Shall we?" he asked, extending his arm gallantly. "Yes, please," she said gently as she took his arm.

.

.

They walked slowly through a nearby park to the theatre. Fortunately, it was rather empty, and the trees made things additionally dark. No one paused when they saw Marrick's blue skin. But he knew it would not last. He gulped with trepidation when he saw the lit theatre.

"It's all right, Marrick," Gemma said soothingly. "I can do this part."

"No, it's okay," he said. "If I'm going to spend time here, I need to be able to handle this."

They approached the box office together. He saw the employee's eyes widen when they saw Marrick.

"Two tickets, please," he said. He was using all of his courage. Fortunately, Fred had told him about how to deal with these situations. He stared down the man. The ticket officer quickly looked downwards, cowed by Marrick's masculine, powerful stare.

"Yes, of course," he said, and handed them tickets. "Have a nice evening."

Gemma looked at him adoringly. "That was incredible, Marrick. You fit right in on Earth!" Marrick could not help but grin, and nodded silently.

They took their seats side by side. In the dark room, he felt her presence by him acutely. And then, something amazing happened.

Gemma took his hand.

He gazed at her with wonder. She was looking up at him as well with a hint of anxiety. In that moment of being connected, he felt that he could hear her thoughts. _Is this okay?_

He squeezed her hand. Yes. Yes this was more than okay. She smiled with obvious happiness. Gently, in the darkness, she glowed a subtle blue. He could see his glow matching hers. Thank goodness the entire theatre was empty except for themselves.

The picture show was a blur to him. He was unable to think about anything other than Gemma being next to him, her hand in his. They did not let go of each other the entire time. Before he was aware of the passing of time, the show was over.

His thoughts were hazy. He felt Gemma rise and pull at his hand. Dazed, he looked at her. "Shall we go back?" she asked. He very nearly jumped to his feet. "Yes, but of course." He was loathe to let go of her hand, but it was necessary in order to leave. This time, she led him out of the house. He heard a voice call behind him "Hope you enjoyed the show," and he waved, not turning around. They strode together back into the park. He knew what to do this time. Side by side, he slipped his hand into hers yet again. They slowed their pace in the dim light of the park. It was late, but he did not want to go home. He didn't want this to end. He spied a bench. "Let's sit down for a moment," he suggested. "Yes," she whispered. She did not let go as they sat side by side. Again, another amazing thing happened. She rested her head against his arm.

Was this really happening? He never expected, he only had dreamed that Emma(**edit: Gemma)** would return his affections. But all the evidence was suggesting that she did. She sighed.

"This has been a wonderful evening, Marrick. I'm so happy you invited me out."

"Me too," he whispered. They stayed like that for some time, but he knew, even without checking his pocket watch, that they would soon be missed. "But I think it is time to go now," he said reluctantly.

"I suppose you're right," she said with the said tone. Together they walked back to the Calliope headquarters, and quietly pushed open the heavy enchanted door. It was time for their date to end. But there was one more thing that he thought could happen. If he was brave enough.

She paused at the landing. "I can walk you to your room," he suggested. "If you like," she said willingly. He followed her up the stairs to her chamber. She put the key in the lock and opened the door. She turned to face him.

"Thanks again for the lovely excursion. And your gift." She cast her eyes to the floor. This was it.

"Emma..."(**EDIT: CHANGE TO "GEMMA")** he breathed. Slowly, she raised her face to meet his.

He pulled her into a swift bear hug which lasted for over 30 seconds. The hug was profound and his soul soared like an oversized albatross. She squeezed him back until he could barely breathe.

"Goodnight," he said gently. Her eyes blazed as she returned, "Goodnight. Dear Warrick,"(**WAIT EDIT: EDIT NO. STOP)** and closed the door.

Fist pump!

.

.

.

**SELVA ...wait...JACK? OH MY OZ WHAT DID YOU DOOOOOOOOO? PAY NO ATTENTION TO THAT FANFICTION IN THE KNAPSACK!**


End file.
